


山海一樽

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [8]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY8：酒后乱性常在外喝酒哪能不乱性





	山海一樽

李白喝醉了。

 

一般而言，或者说据他所知，李白的醉态大致分三个阶段：一是醺醺然的，倒还不太醉，只卸下一些什么，又显露一些什么，此时眼里的某种旷荡最是让人看不透；二则算是醉了，相当自我地醉，把酒对月高歌狂舞都干了个遍，从来不管他人，也不求谁的陪伴；三便是彻底断了片，会突然地忘掉很多东西又突然想起来——像现在这样。  
现在，李白正拥他热吻，吻得极深情。他们一路磕磕绊绊地，可以算是颇为艰难地开了房上了床，仍没办法放开彼此，拥吻要将彼此揉进骨肉，好像谁都动了情。最后李白在他俯视的角度里喘息着，额间几缕发丝散乱，笑容则很模糊，声音也很模糊。  
他唤：“达夫。”

李白醉了，高适没有醉。他清醒得恍觉自己像在做一个梦。李白有点急不可耐地、一向会这般有点急不可耐地去解他的衣物的时候，他还很冷静地在回想，想他第一眼认出这阔别已久的、连如何定义都无法确定的、姑且称为友人，又第一眼辨认出他醉至如此，明天醒来会将什么都忘却。事实上他并不知道李白为何喝醉，为何醉得这么彻底，为何最后还与他碰到了。李白或许并不会刻意去避讳，但八成也不乐意看到他出现在眼前——在他没喝醉之前。  
好吧。  
高适有点头疼。面对李白，他经常会有点头疼，有点无奈，特别是面对他偶尔像小孩子一样的天真任性的时候。而李白听了他的形容，曾经也笑得直不起腰，说他怎么总戴着奇怪的滤镜。现在回想起来，这层滤镜是大约一直没有卸下来，否则，也不至于发展成如今这样。  
如今，他走神了一会儿，便突觉身上凉飕飕的。擅于写诗的手干什么都很灵活，李白已下探去解开他的腰带，又察觉他的迟疑，挑了挑眉，挑衅似的笑也神采飞扬：“愣着干甚么？”  
……这场欢爱，本就是李白任性的自作主张。酣醉之人，酒醒之后会将一切忘却；那么清醒之人，便似乎也可以干脆将这当作一场梦，一场梦，或是一次无端的过去的缅怀了。

 

他们曾有无数次欢畅云雨，虽然大脑试图去刻意遗忘，但躯体大约还牢牢记得所有刻骨铭心。李白敞开了身体，任由高适去摆弄，被掐弄乳尖的时候，喉头便逸出一点儿低吟。他醉得一塌糊涂，100亿个脑细胞有99亿都泡在酒精里，剩下的1亿只能让他口中含糊着，翻来覆去唤达夫。达夫。好像连自己都忘记是谁，只记得的达夫，也不是一个完整的高适。  
高适清清楚楚知道这一点。  
但或许也并无大碍；现在的他，又和过去有什么不同呢。他凝望李白那双弥散的松烟一般的眼眸，恍惚以为自己沉入一片叹息。李白的喘息也似叹息，很轻，很飘，低低的，若有若无钻入高适的耳中，淌成七窍里的热度。在这熟悉的挑逗下，他的身体很快泛起艳红的色泽。胸前两处被舌指并用地纠缠，胀大挺立如丹萸，沾一些露似的水光。唇瓣则由着自己无意识的舔舐，亦如带露的花朵绽放。高适俯身，毫不客气去采撷，将李白细微的呻吟和言语堵回口中。  
他大约是想说：“怎生这么磨叽，达……唔。”  
类似的挑衅，高适本已都听惯了。他不管不顾，只将润滑剂匀称地抹了满手。李白瞅他隐隐透火一般热度的神色，轻笑几声，自觉地分开双腿，但在他一个指头捅进最深处的时候，还是忍不住咬着唇，低低呻吟出了声。这双比常人更多一些磨砺痕迹的手，亦熟知让身下之人快活的方法。指尖略带力地擦过内壁，又痛又爽的快感足以令李白不自觉颤栗。紧接着连绵而柔和的揉捻，偶尔探经深处那敏感的凸起，又逼得他忍不住喘息连连，眼里泛泪光。他用那双满含水一样的醉意的眸，斜斜睨过高适的时候，欢爱的主导者，一时竟也要失控离轨，恍惚以为时光倒流。  
他最后张了张口，低声喊了句：“太白。”  
他们紧接着拥抱。他们紧接着接吻。李白被奔涌的情欲和酒意吞尽了理智，但回应他的唇舌仍然热切，好似已成一种本能。他抬手揽住高适的肩，浑身皆在他的攻势下发软，只颤栗着双腿，像浮动的月光。高适捧住这束月光，终于有了一点趁虚而入的愧疚感，又好像快要从令人迷乱的情动里惊醒。旧情不复，又为何沉沦此间，他慢吞吞作如此思考的时候，李白也正凝视他，凝视那种过分沉毅，实则一贯过分沉毅的表情，笑音飘飘摇摇地，说达夫唷。  
他说得断断续续，尾调还带一点喘。声音很模糊，又落得清晰，像一片白茫茫云雾，复而化作丝线，慢悠悠地缠紧高适的脖颈：  
“人生苦短……且行乐、你又为何迟疑……唔哈。”  
高适俯下身去。他们很快缠绵，肢体交错地，皆融化于炽热欲念。酣酲醉意夺去李白的理智，放任高适在自己体内驰骋，只破碎地呻吟。高适则拥抱着他，下体毫不留情顶弄至最深处。他终于被熟悉的言语拽回长日旧梦，而摈弃他物，仅用自己平素长驱直入、急风骤雨的攻势，去逼李白也露出神魂尽失的恍惚表情。每一次对准敏感穴心的深研，又能让他忍不住断续地低泣。谪仙子脸上泛起一种似醉似迷的酡色，连眼睫毛也似止不住颤抖，其下双眸则充溢着泛滥的水雾，实实在在只倒映高适的影子。高适一刻不放开他的视线，下体则只觉在滚烫的欲念里，陷入潮水般的柔软的，柔软的，毫无隔阂的簇拥。  
他似乎就能从这双眼睛里看透李白所想。  
——但其实不能，从来不能，如今不能，曾经亦不能，与他告别的时候，或无论何时。此时他与李白肌肤相贴，赤裸裸的情念在他们视线间无声流淌，一切皆由本能驱使，情浪将他们颠簸送上最高潮。快要达到顶峰的时候，李白一向更容易流露出迷惘的神情，身躯颤栗着后仰，去露出颈部洁白的弧线。高适追逐他的双唇。在连绵的、被他操纵着延长了数倍的高潮中，李白仅用一双怔怔的湿润的眸子望他，双唇有点颤抖着，好像要喊他的字，又好像要短促地，只唤他：  
高适。  
但李白只是阖上双眼，一切褪色的或是还未褪色的情念于交连唇舌间徜徉。而他们的下体仍紧密结合，身体，灵魂，过去的回忆，在酒醒之前，在天明到来之际，所有的东西都仿佛便在还没有冷却的温度里融化在一起。


End file.
